The field of the present disclosure relates generally to satellite routing of data, and more specifically, to routing data packets between network segments using a satellite link.
Modern computer networks, associated with data production, depend on adaptable and intelligent network routing, including providing links between computing devices that are established dynamically, without extensive configuration. Additionally, modern expectations of networks include the ability to easily extend the network with additional network devices and accommodate increasing usage.
Satellite based communication systems are associated with complex configuration, expensive hardware, and inflexible network routing. Additionally, at least some known satellite communication resources are underused due to architectural incompatibility with modern communication methods. However, satellite based communication systems may be necessary in certain scenarios, where computing devices are geographically disparate. Additionally, some satellite communication systems may have available bandwidth desired by modern applications, but those systems may be limited by implementation challenges.
Manually configuring individual applications and/or devices for satellite routing can be time consuming, complex, and error-prone, becoming impractical given the current pace of software application development.